Aliens in Townsville
by evilduckie01
Summary: People are going missing in Townsville.The Doctor and Donna recieve a note from HIM asking them to help.They team up with the gangreen gang and the Powerpuff girls to find out whats going on.Some Ace/Buttercup


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The TARDIS landed on the edge of a city. The door opened and the Doctor stepped out.

"Let's see what's going on here," the Doctor muttered to himself.

He had been summoned to the city by a mysterious person called HIM, but he didn't know why.

"Donna, come on," called the Doctor. Donna stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Are we going to see HIM or are you just going to stand there," snapped Donna.

"I was waiting for you!" said the Doctor.

"Well, I'm here now. Where did he tell us to go?" asked Donna. After their last adventure, the Doctor and Donna returned to the TARDIS to find a piece of red paper pinned to the door of the TARDIS. It was a note from HIM.

The Doctor took the note out of his pocket.

"It says that we need to go to the sewer entrance at 8:00pm," said the Doctor.

"What time is it now?" asked Donna.

"5:30," answered the Doctor.

"So what do we do until 8:00?"asked Donna.

"We'll explore the city. We might find something out about why we're here," replied the Doctor. They set off into the city.

"Hmm, everyone seems happy," said the Doctor as he looked round. Suddenly there was an explosion coming from the city dump.

"What was that," said Donna.

"Let's go find out," said the Doctor, setting off in the direction of the dump.

In the dump, a gang of green-skinned teenagers known as the Gangreen Gang were stood around a burning police car, laughing.

"I don't think the cops are gonna throw us in jail again," said Ace, the leader.

"But, how are they ssupposed to find the car. No-one comes in the dump," hissed Snake.

"SHUT UP!" said Ace, punching Snake.

"Oi, what's going on here," shouted the Doctor, as he ran into the dump with Donna following.

"Mind your own business," Ace shouted back, rudely.

"Don't talk to him like that. What the hell are you up to anyway," shouted Donna.

"Were not gonna tell you and you better get outta here now or I'll set my gang on you," said Ace.

"Tell us what that explosion was and run off home, little boys," said Donna.

"Donna, don't be rude. Let me talk to them," said the Doctor. Donna backed off and the Doctor approached the gang.

"Who the hell are you," asked Ace.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Donna. Who are you?" said the Doctor.

"We're the Gangreen Gang," said Ace.

"What are you names," asked the Doctor. Ace hesitated before answering.

"I'm Ace," said Ace.

"My namesss Snake," hissed Snake.

"Me Big Billy," said Big Billy.

"I'm Arturo," said Little Arturo.

Grubber burped.

"He's Grubber," said Ace.

"Nice to meet you. Now, could you tell us what that explosion was," said the Doctor.

"Oh, we just blew up a police car," said Little Arturo. The Doctor and Donna spotted the flaming police car and stared at it for a few second before turning back to the gang, who were grinning evilly.

"Why?" asked Donna.

"We've had a few run-ins with the cops so we decided to get our own back, that's all," replied Ace.

"What do you mean by 'a few run-ins with the cops'" asked the Doctor.

"We've been arrested a few times," said Ace.

"What for," asked Donna.

"Just theft and being a nuisance, the usual stuff really," said Ace.

"Is there a lot of crime in Townsville?" asked the Doctor.

"There's quite a lot, but the Powerpuff Girls usually stop it," asked the Doctor.

"Who are the Powerpuff Girls?" asked Donna.

"You'll probably run into them soon. They're always flying round, showing off and stopping crimes," answered Ace, angrily.

"Don't you like the Powerpuff girls?" asked the Doctor.

"No, we don't. They've put us in jail loads of times so we hate them. But Ace has a soft spot for a Powerpuff Girl called Buttercup" giggled Little Arturo.

"No I don't," argued Ace, blushing.

"Yess you do. You fancy her," teased Snake.

"Ace and Buttercup sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sung Little Arturo. Everybody was laughing at Ace.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ace. Everyone stopped teasing Ace.

"Are you going to go now?" Ace said to the Doctor and Donna.

"In a minute. There's just one more thing we want to ask you," said the Doctor.

"What is it?" asked Ace impatiently.

"What do you know about a mysterious person called HIM?" said the Doctor.

"You mean HIM, the evilest of evil, the cruellest of cruel?" stammered Ace. The whole gang looked terrified at the mention of his name.

"Yes. What do you know about him," said the Doctor. Ace shook his head.

"I'm not going to say anything about HIM and nobody else will either. No one talks about HIM behind his back. It'll be a lot better if you don't talk about HIM at all," said Ace.

"Can't you just tell us who he is," begged the Doctor.

"No. I'm not gonna say anything about HIM. You're wasting your time talking to us. Just go away. Leave us alone," said Ace, leading his gang away. The Doctor and Donna watched them head off into the dump, then turned around and headed back into the city.

"Well, what did you think of the Gangreen Gang, Donna?" asked the Doctor.

"I think they're a group of rude, lazy slobs," answered Donna.

"I didn't think they were that bad. OK, they're a bit rough and have been arrested once or twice, but apart from that, they seem like a group of nice boys. They just have a few problems, that's all," argued the Doctor.

"They didn't tell us much about HIM," said Donna.

"Actually, I found out quite a lot about HIM from that conversation," said the Doctor.

"Like what?" asked Donna.

"Well, for a start, he's evil and cruel and no one in Townsville talks about him." Replied the Doctor.

"When do we have to meet him," asked Donna. The Doctor looked at his watch.

"In ten minutes," said the Doctor.

"We better get a move on then," said Donna. With that, the Doctor and Donna headed off to meet the evil, mysterious person known as HIM.

* * *

Please review!!


End file.
